


Burr and PTSD

by Deanpala



Series: Hamilton Android AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Hamilton and burr get into a fight and Hamilton says something that triggers a long dead memory from Aaron.





	Burr and PTSD

“You shouldn’t even exist” Hamilton spat out angry.

What he was not expecting was for the android to start shaking and sound glitch.

  


“̍ͨ͊͐͌͆̑ͦ͌Iͯ'̈ͦ́ͩ͊̚m̂ͪ͒ͩͫͥ ̓s̊ͪ͑̐o̾̌͂r̈̍rͦ̒̇̏̓͑̓̇̀y͛̈̏̄̒ ̎̿I͐ͭͧ̎̈́͊̃'ͧ̿mͧ͛͊̀ͩ̊ ̈ͦ́͛ͭ͛̇̓͐ṡ͑ͭ͌̋ͣͮó͋͋͌rͩ͋ͧ͂r̓ͤͬ̀y͑ͤͬͫ͐ ̌ͥ͋̍̈͌̒I͒̈ͦͦ'͑̐ͭ͛̍̈́ͮ̃̍m̒ͣ͒ͯ̽͆ͫ͗̏ ͂͆̎ͧ̉ͭ́̚sͩ͑̓͆̂oͣ̈ͨ͆́ȑͦͤ̍̀͂ͭͥ͋r̓̔̎̀ͣͧ̚ŷ̅ ̂̒p̒̿ͫl̎̇eͥ̐̄͊̌ͯͭ̒åͥ̇̀̔sͭ̎̃eͨ͆̓͋,̑͂ͥ̊͑ ̅̓̾̓ͥ̅ͫ́n͂̐̊͛̎ͪͬ̽o̾ ͂̈ͫͬͥ͌Iͩ̉ͫ̒̊ͬ̑'̏l̔́̌ľͤ̓̚ ͣ͆̔ͤͥ̔b̔̈e͋͆̃̇͑̋ͤ̚ ̂̆̓̂̔b̋͋̄̄̉ͦ̎̇eͫ͆̿̔t̄͆͗͌t͆͛eͫ͊ͪ̈́̿r̽ͨͨ̈́ͤͬ̒̿ ̔̿̾ͧͥ́̓I͋ ͆s͌̑ͯͧ͊w̍e̊̔͆a͛̽̌͐͆̊̈́ͨrͤ̋̔ ̅ͮ̋̍ͭ̎͒I͆̒͐͋ͫ͋ͧ ̏ͬ̌̉̿̌cͧ̓ͩ̏͂aͪ̊ͣ͋̐̀̈́nͣ̀̇ ̓́̿̀͑dͦͪ̃ͯ̿ͦͪͩo̽̈́ͨ́̿ ̑ͥ͛̈̌b͋̏͊͑e͌̑ť̏̊̒̓͌ṫ̿͋̉e͂̒̅̅ͨͣ̚r̾ͬ̋͒ ͤ͂͌͌̏ͤ̚I͗͒̎ͨ-͗ͯ̀͑̔̎”͐̏̐̍̂ 

Hamilton was confused but concerned and reached over to comfort Burr putting a hand on his shoulder which Burr immediately pushed off and curled up on the floor, a loud hum of his fan going into over drive to cool him from overheating reaching Hamilton’s ears.

"̶̢N̵͝Ǫ̴!͞ ̵̸I̷ ͏̶̕C͏ĄN͘ ḐO̷͜ ̸B͘͘E҉͢T҉̕T͡҉E̸͢Ŗ ͡I͢͠ W͘ǪN̶҉'̨̛T̡͠͞ T͝AL̕K̷͝ ̵̛͝B̶̨A͝C̨K̕͜ ̴O̡͘R͜ ͡AŞK̶ ̢̡҉Q͘UE̶ST̕͞ĮO̴NS̶͟ ͟A̸N̢͟D̶ ͟I'͏̧͝L̕L̢ ̵̨D͜O ͜͝A͘͏N̡̛Y̛T͢H̴I̵͢͟N̷͠G̨̧͠ Y̸O͞U ̡W̵͞A̶̷N͠T͏ ̢J̵̨͘US͞T ͟͏̷P̡L̶E̸͞AS̸͞E̡̨͜ ̢DO͟N'̷T̸̕͝ ҉N͞O̧͞T̶ ̸A͡G͜A̶I̛N ̢I̶͟'͞͞M͘͡͝ ̨͞S͟O͘RR͜Y̛͡ ͡I̸'̨͜͠M̵ S̶̛͡OR̴R̶̨͢Y ͠I͠'M҉ ̡͡S͢͜O̸̴R̢R̛Y͝!͟͡”

Hamilton could do nothing but watch as Burr descended into madness before his eyes.


End file.
